


The Vamps Imagines From My Tumblr

by imaginativefantasties



Category: The Vamps (UK Band)
Genre: Angst, Cute, Fluff, Funny, Imagines, Sweet, Tumblr, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 14,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27354661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginativefantasties/pseuds/imaginativefantasties
Relationships: Brad Simpson/Reader, Connor/Reader, James/Reader, Tristan Evans/Reader
Kudos: 1





	1. Your Brother’s In 5SOS, & You Like A Boy From The Vamps (Brad)

“Calum!” You yell as your brother picks you up and runs you towards the pool.

“Say I’m the best brother ever!” He yells. “Calum, you’re the best brother ever!” You yell. Making all the boys around you laugh.

You were at the pool in the back of your garden, with Michael, Luke, Ashton, James, Tristan, Calum and Brad.

Calum put you back on your feet, and you ran to Brad, sitting on his lap. “Brad will protect me!” You giggle. Brad put his arms around you, and you both giggle.

“I love you” Brad whispers into your ear, you smiled. You and Brad had been together secretly, from the world, other than both bands, no one else knew.

You had been going out for a long time now, three years to be exact.

“Maybe you guys should just tell everyone” Cal said, he didn’t really like the idea of not telling the fans. Of course none of you did.

“Maybe we should Brad” You whisper to him. He nodded “We can over Twitter!” He smirks pulling his phone out of his trunks. You pull your phone from the side of your bra. An awesome pocket.

Brad tweeted, nervously.

You quickly re-tweeted it, and already it had a lot of retweets and favourites.

“Scared?” Brad asked, “No I’m just nervous”

~#~#~#~

You were right to be nervous.

It was fine, nothing bad was said, and everything was perfectly fine… But after a few weeks, a few hate tweets began.

There were only one or two, but they stuck out.

You read them over and over again, until you were sitting in front of the screen, with tears streaming out from your eyes.

There was a knock at the door; you tried to hide your tears. “Come in” The door opened and Calum walked in.

“Y/N what’s wrong?” He said suddenly, and was at your side, rubbing your back softly.

You didn’t say anything, but Calum saw the tweets. “You shouldn’t listen to them. Brad loves you, and you love him. That’s all that matters”

You nod. “Here, maybe you should Skype Brad. Talk to him about it” Cal suggests, and the leaves the room.

You open Skype on your laptop, and sigh in… Luckily Brad is online, considering the time differences. It was about 8 in the morning there.

You called him and he answered, and your screen was now just Brad’s face.

“Hey babe, are you okay?” He says suddenly, when he sees your red puffy eyes. You shake your head.

“Brad, the tweets. There are only a few, but they are hurtful” You sigh. He frowns. “Awe, baby. Don’t worry about what people. None of it is true. I love you, you know that? I love you, not the people insulting you”

“ I know Brad, I love you too”

“Okay, good! Now I suggest you go cuddle with Mikey and have a best friend day, because baby I have to go. Studio time with the boys! I love you!” He yells.

“I love you too” He says, before the call disconnected.


	2. Your Brother’s In 5SOS, & You Like A Boy From The Vamps (Connor)

“Ashton please” I hear my boyfriend beg something to my brother. “I don’t know, I mean you can, but only if you promise to always be there for her” Ashton then says, sounding very serious.

“I promise.” Connor then says.

“You shouldn’t be snooping Y/N” Mikey whispers in your ear. “I know, but I’m bored!” You wine.

“Wanna go kill some zombies?” He asked, you smile and both of you run to his bedroom. You wanted to know what Connor was talking with your brother about, but you had to push that away for now.

Until Connor came into the room, hours later, asking for an evening stroll in the park. Which was normal, for you two. You liked walking in the near dark, when no one was around.

You both walked, hand in hand around the pond, the ducks were slowly swimming, and less alert of children throwing bread at them.

“y/n you know I love you right?” Connor asks.

You look at him oddly, “Of course I do Connor. I love you so much too” You answer, kissing his cheek.

“Good, because I’m really scared” He answered, you suddenly stop walking. “Why Con, what’s wrong? Baby are you okay?” You asked, worried.

“Yes Y/N don’t worry please” He chuckled.

“I can’t not worry. You said you were scared baby” You whisper.

“Okay… I’ll do it now. Close your eyes cutie” He smirks at you, you never trusted that smirk. He was up to something. But you closed your eyes.

You heard Connor shuffle around, until he told you, you can open your eyes. Once you did you gasped in such surprise.

The sight before you was surprising.

Connor was down on one knee with a perfect little box in his hands with a perfect shiny ring.

“Baby, I love you. Marry me?” He giggled nervously. “Of course Connor, you loser” You smirked, and let him place the little ring on your finger.

Connor then stood up and started laughing.

“What Connor?” You asked, confused.

“Nothing, just, you’re not stuck with me forever” He grinned.


	3. Your Brother’s In 5SOS, & You Like A Boy From The Vamps (James)

James’ lips trailed down your jawline, nipping his teeth down your neck, and finally biting down on your collar bone. Causing you to let out a soft moan.

“Come on, you can do better for me baby” James whispered, before he laid you on your back, on your bed.

His hands trailed softly down your sides, and brushed against your hips and lightly skimmed down your legs until he reached the hem on your dress. James’ lips were back on yours, causing both of you to let out throaty moans.

James’ hands worked your dress up your body, slowly, almost teasing. No, it was teasing you. You bit his lip. “Stop teasing me” You growled, he smirked and winked at you.

Finally James brought your dress over your head, leaving you, in your underwear. You frowned at him.

“What baby?” He asked.

“This is a bit unfair” You smirked, talking about the amount of clothes still on his body. He caught on, and bit his lip. Quickly taking his shirt off, and jeans following.

“Y/N you’re sure Michael won’t be home right?” James asked, as he climbs onto your body. “No, he won’t be. He is out with the boys”

“What if he comes home early?” James asked, obviously becoming worried, he doesn’t want Michael to catch him with you.

“If that happens Calum will text me.” You answer, trying to buck your hips into James. “Right, forgot you and Cal were best buds. Let’s carry on” He smirked, kissing your lips once, and then leaving a trail of kisses down your neck, to the bottom of your stomach.

“Jamesy, can we forget the foreplay today?” You ask, desperate for him. He nodded, pulling down your panties, whilst you unclasped your bra. James quickly stripped from him boxers.

“Ready baby?” He asked, like he always did before you had sex. Wanting to make sure he always had your consent.

“Whoa horsey, slow down. Put a condom on” You said laughing. James laughed too, and grabbed a condom, from the draw next to your bed, knocking your phone off in the process. He went to pick it up, but you had taken the condom from him, and James soon forgot about the phone, when your hands were around his cock, pushing the lubricated condom onto him.

You soon finished doing that, and James lined himself up to your entrance… James and you both closed your eyes as James slowly entered you.

“Get off my sister” A growl came from the door. James and you both jumped, pulling the duvet over you both.

Michael was standing at the door, with Calum behind him.

“So this is what you do when I’m not around!” Michael yelled.

“Mikey, don’t get angry” You whimpered. “You were just about to have sex Y/N!” He yelled. You rolled your eyes. “Dude, I am 18! I have had sex many times! And you should be happy it’s only been with James. And we’re being safe, so I don’t see a problem with us having sex from time to time!” You finally shut him up.

“Fine! But I’m not happy with it!” Mikey grumbled and walked out the room. Leaving Calum in the doorway.

You looked at him quite angrily. “You could have texted!” You yelled, more in a joking matter.

“I did text you sex crazed loser!” He smirked and walked away.

The door shuts and you grab your phone. Reading the text that Cal had text.

**Stop yo sexy time. Mikey’s coming home! – Cal**

“Oh so he did text” You said, whilst James groaned. “We could carry on” You smirk at him…

“Not whilst your brother is here. He scares me!”


	4. Your Brother’s In 5SOS, & You Like A Boy From The Vamps (Tristan)

“Tristan, baby, you know how we said we would stay together, no matter what!” You said, as your boyfriend Tristan stand in front of you.

You were in your bedroom, whilst your brother; Luke and his friends were downstairs. Tris was in Australia for a holiday with his family. So luckily you could see him for a few days.

But you had some news, and it was going to turn his whole world, upside down…

“Of course Y/N. Why, what’s wrong?” He asked a worried look on his face.

“Well I took a pregnancy test” You said, his face turned white as a sheet…

“R…Right Y/N/ and erm why?” He asked, shaking. “I missed my period and I was throwing up. So Ash suggested it” I explained.

“And the results were?” He asked, you weren’t sure if he would be angry or not.

“Tristan I’m pregnant” You sighed a fresh new set of tears flowing from your eyes. “Awe, no baby don’t cry.” He finally spoke.”

“What are we going to do Tris?” I asked. “We are going to start a family, that’s what” He said, causing a smile to break onto your face.

“Who knows?” He then asked. “You and Ashton” You answered. He looked even whiter.

“You haven’t told your brother!” He nearly yells. You shake your head. “Tris, what about the band?” You asked, worried, because a baby would take time away from a band.

“Well the band will have another little drummer!” Tris smiled, kissing your lips.

“Let’s go tell your brother” He then says, pulling you up and taking your hand.

You both walked down the stairs, Luke is playing on the game console with Mikey, Ash, and Cal.

Ashton sees you, and the face of relief washing over him. Obviously he was scared that Tris would walk out on you. “Luke, can we talk to you?” You asked, still sniffing. Luke looked to you, and rushed to you.

“What’s wrong?” He asked. You took his hand as well and dragged your little brother into the kitchen.

“Lukey, I don’t want you to panic, or get mad, can you do that?” You ask, he nodded. You were only two years old than him, but you still knew it was best to carefully explain this to him.

“Well Luke, Tris and I are well. I can’t even say it Tris” You frown. “I will” Tris smiled. “Luke, I am sorry. But Y/N’s pregnant. The condom must have broken, because I’d never not use protection” He explains.

Luke nods and then looks at you. “You’re pregnant?”

You nod, hugging him, crying again. Luke’s arms went around you tightly. “It’s okay, it’s not your fault, nor is it Tristan’s. But I won’t be mad at either of you. That’s the least you need” He smiles and kisses your forehead.

“You know, for a 17 year old, you’re pretty mature” You smile and ruffle his hair. “Come on, game time!” He yells.

“I’m going to go watch a film, Tris, you wanna join?” You ask. Luke leaves the room, and Tris follows you to your room.

You both lay on the bed, and watch a film. Slowly dozing off. Just before you finally doze off, you feel Tristan’s hand move to your stomach, and you fall completely asleep to the feel of circle’s being traced into your stomach, and with a smile on your face. 


	5. The Vamps: You Have A Child From A Previous Relationship. (James)

There was a knock on your door. You turned to your 8 year old daughter; Lily. She was sitting on the floor, colouring papers on the table.

“Lily, I’m just gonna answer the door” You say to her, “Okay mummy” She said, not looking away from her picture.

You walk towards the door, and open it.

Your boyfriend of a year; James was standing there, you smile brightly at him. “I thought we could hang out” He smiles. “I have Lily today Jamesy”

James frowned a little. “Can I meet her?” He then asks. You think about it, you were worried to bringing in a person into your daughter’s life, who could possibly leave. But, you were really serious about James. And you hoped he was serious about you, he had told you that.

“Yes, come in” You say, he closed the door and both of you walked into the living room. You sat down behind your daughter. She looked up to James, who had just sat next to you. He looked awkward.

Lily stood up and walked in front of James. “Who are you?” She asked.

“James” He answered, making you laugh, she then looked at you. “James is mummy’s boyfriend Lily” You explained to her.

Lily smiled and then climbed onto James’ lap. Making you giggle again, Lily laid on James, who looked proud of himself, and she kept her eyes on the screen, which was playing a film she loved.

“She likes you then” I smirked, James nodded “I feel quite loved right now” He smiled. “Good” You said, leaning in to kiss his lips.

“Mummy! That’s gross! Don’t give James cooties!” Lily giggled.

~#~#~#~

Soon it was Lily’s bedtime, and James was still here. Because Lily wanted him to stay here, and read her books or play with her princess toys with her.

You loved it so much, your boyfriend and daughter were getting along. You were surprised Lily took such a shining to James actually.

The only men she has been around are, her father; who barely sees her, and his friends who were horrible. Lily describes them to be ‘Smelly and Not Nice’

“Lily, time to go to bed” You said, Lily stood up “Can James read me a bedtime story please?” She asked.

“If your mummy says I can” James smiles to her. I nod my head “Go brush your teeth and get into your pyjama’s and we’ll be up in a little bit” You say to Lily, and she speeds up the stairs.

You turn to James and he leans in to kiss you. You smile and let him kiss you.

“She is wonderful” James mumbles, obviously tired. “Do you want to sleep here tonight?” You ask. He nods,

“How do you stay awake after a day of looking after a child?” He asks, making you laugh.

“Eight years of training babe” You answer. “Where’s her father baby?” He asks.

You frown “When he found out I was pregnant with Lily he was happy, but when she was around three, we were low on money, so he gave up because it was too much ‘stress’ as he puts it. She does see him, but only for a week every month” You answer.

“Oh, sorry for asking” He frowns.

“It’s okay” You say jumping up from the seat. “Now, come on, a little girl wants her story time”

James jumps up and takes hold of your hand, and he walks up the stairs with you. Lily is already in her bed, with a book in hand. James walks in and sits on the floor next to her bed, whilst you crawled in to your daughter’s bed, and she cuddles to you.

“Isn’t James going to cuddle mummy?” You ask, you look at James and he is blushing. “James, join the cuddle” You smirk, and your boyfriend crawls into the bed, Lily is curled in the middle.

She hands the book to James, and he starts reading the first chapter, but Lily falls asleep before he can even finish.

You both smile and carefully you both crawl out of the bed and walk into your room. You both strip to your underwear and climb into bed.

“I want a daughter” James wines and giggles after saying that.

“Maybe one day, if you still want to be with me. You will” You answer. “Really?” James asks excitedly, you look at him and nod.

“Plus, I’m sure Lily will class you as her ‘daddy’ soon anyway” You smile. “But she has her own daddy” He said.

“Yes, but he doesn’t like being called ‘dad’ Lily calls him by his first name” You say, frowning. James frowned too.

“Well I’ll be okay if she does want to call me daddy you know” He smiles.

“I know, I love you”

“I love you too” James replies. 


	6. You're A Vampire (Connor) Part One

You walked into the front door of your house, you felt refreshed, and less like killing Connor… That sounded bad. You were a vampire, and had been for a few hundred years, and Connor was your mate, and his blood drove you crazy.

He didn’t know anything about you being a vampire, but you were going to tell him tonight.

You walked into the living room; your boyfriend was sitting on the couch, with popcorn by his side, watching a film.

“Connor” You spoke, turning the light on. He smiled when you sat next to him, but frowned when he saw your face.

“Babe, you’ve got something on your lip” He smirked, you froze… Did you still have blood on your lips?

Connor obviously thought it was something like wine, so he moved close to you. Moving his lips over yours, his tongue flicked out, before you could stop him…

You felt him tense.

“Y/N are you bleeding?” He asked, now worried. “No Connor. I need to tell you something” You sighed; you really hoped he didn’t run away.

You wiped the blood away. “Con, I’m a vampire” You said suddenly. He started laughing.

“Funny one babe, you always know how to make me laugh!”

You weren’t laughing, and he caught on why… “Fuck you’re being serious??” He asked, flinching away.

“I am. Please don’t be scared though Con. I’d never hurt you” You whisper to him, moving closer to him. He filches again, but lets you kiss him.

“So, like can you do any cool vampire things? Like show me your fangs?” He asked. You laughed and showed your teeth, letting your fangs slide out from your gums. He gasped slightly. “That’s actually pretty cool!” He smiled.

He stayed quiet for a while, which you understood. Finding out that your girlfriend is a vampire, is big news.

“Y/N, are you going to live forever?” Connor then asked no smile on his face. You frowned and nodded “I could do” You answer, leaving a confused look on his face.

“What you mean ‘could do’”? He asks. “ I could live forever, but what’s forever without you Connor” You answer, he looked right into your eyes, a smile grows on his face. “Maybe I could be a vampire too?” 


	7. You're A Vampire (Connor) Part Two

It had been a fair few months since you had told Connor about you being a vampire, and honestly, you were so happy you did tell him. You are defiantly happier.

You feel like you don’t have to keep anymore secrets to him… The only downfall, if you want to call it a downfall, is Connor keeps asking and asking for you to turn him… You have no problem turning him.

But the last person you tried to turn into a vampire, you killed. Not on purpose, you just lost control.

You went into a frenzy when you tasted blood. And there was no way to control it.

You could read his every thought. And it killed you, every time you two spoke about the vampire thing. The only thing that clouded his mind was him as a vampire, with you by his side.

And it was the most beautiful thing, and it would have brought tears to your eyes, if you cried, because of how much you wanted that. You wanted Connor with you forever.

You watched someone you loved before die. And it as horrible, you felt so lonely and empty for a long time… But Connor is different; you have basically, without it being weird, watched Connor grow up.

The first time you had ever met him, he was only 5. He doesn’t even know you knew him at that age.

You wanted to give him this, change him into a vampire. And you were going to, tonight. You had set up a whole night, something special for Connor, and something to maybe help you control yourself.

Connor had been at the studios all day, so whilst he was gone, you set up in the kitchen. You placed a red cloth over the table, and placed two candles. Trying to make it look pretty. 

You cooked Connor a dinner, which you found a little difficult, because you don’t need to eat, so tasting the food, to see whether it was good or not, was difficult.

You went hunting, making sure you were not one bit hungry. And you also stored some blood, because if Connor was going too turned into a vampire, he would need blood.

Soon Connor was home, he smiled and said hello to you, with a kiss to the lips. You took his hand, pulling him into the kitchen, his face, lighting up when he saw what was on the table.

“Babe, what’s this?” He grins; you smirk at him, letting him sit in the chair. You bring him his dinner, and he happily eats it quickly, whilst you sit, and sip a non-see through bottle of blood. You didn’t want to make him feel sick.

Connor eats happily, looking at you every few bites he takes. He soon finishes, and thanks you for it. You smile to him, and pull him up from his chair.

“That was amazing Y/N. I’ve been stressed for a while and I needed that” He smiles kissing your forehead.

“Con, the nights not over yet” You wink, trying to make your voice sound as sexy as you could.

His eyes darken, and you both quickly run to your shared bedroom.

You had set the bedroom up nicely too, you had made the bed covers, all new and clean, and you had placed scented candles all over the room, and it was so pretty.

“Not that I’m complaining babe, but why have you done this all?” Connor asks, pushing you closer to the bed, as well as rubbing his body really close to yours.

“Connor, do you still want to be turned?” You ask. Connor nods, a look of nervous on his face.

“I want it more than anything babe, please?” He asks. You smile, and bring you lips closer to his, only slightly brushing against them. Connor’s eyes close and he leans in to kiss you. But you skim over his lips and then pull away, smirking at him.

You crawl onto the bed, leaning on your elbows. Connor smirks and crawls over your body, taking both of your wrists in his hands, and pinning them above you head.

“Think you can do that and get away with it?” He asks, biting his lip. You smirk up to him. “You know I will always get away with it Con”

He moved his lips to your ear. “Not when I’m as strong as you babe” He growls, making you shiver.

“Connor, kiss me already!” You hiss to him. He smiles, looking into your eyes, and then finally kisses you.

You arch your body against Connor’s kissing him hardly, and grinding your crotches together. Slowly he takes his hands away from your pinned wrists, and he moves them to your hips, pulling you closer to him.

Your hands move away from the top of your head, down Connor’s sides until you reach the hem of his shirt.

You slowly lift it, as well as gently moving your fingertips against his tone, body.

Soon both of you are in your underwear, grinding against each other, and forcefully kissing one another. 

You let out a low growl, placing your hands on Connor’s back, slowly and gently dragging your nails from his shoulders to his lower back.

You could feel yourself losing control. His heart beat was becoming more fast, and you could feel how hot his blood was underneath his skin.

Connor rubbed his whole body on yours, until you flipped you both around. You lay on Connor looking him right in the eyes.

“Connor, I can’t control myself for much longer” You said, kissing down his neck. If you were going to change him, it’d be better to do it now. When you have some control over yourself.

“Then bite” He groaned, rubbing his crotch against yours. “It’s gonna hurt Connor” You sigh. He nods, leaning his head to the side, giving you full access.

You take a deep breath, and then slowly, sink your teeth into Connor’s neck. The first drop of blood touches your tongue, and wow, it tastes amazing… So good, you force yourself to get off Connor, the bite has been made…

Connor was now lying on the bed, hissing with pain, and groaning. “I’m sorry Con” You whimper, taking his hands in yours. He holds on so tightly, but it doesn’t hurt you, so it’s okay.

You could hear his thoughts screaming; you couldn’t do anything but wait. You held him down onto the bed.

After hours passed, you felt his hands clenching on yours. This was such a new feeling. You had never felt Connor’s strength, but now that you could, it was a great sign, that the turning process was going correctly.

“Connor just breath” You say, kissing his forehead. He was gasping for air, almost choking.

You watch him struggle for breath, turning into a vampire, was basically dying of lack of air, and then you’re a vampire. You couldn’t really remember how painful it was.

You were kidnapped more than 100 of years ago, and turned into a vampire. This man and woman were trying to make an army of vampires. They succeeded. And you were part of the army. And because you can read minds, you were a great part of it.

Connor’s breathing, was very weak now. It was only a matter of minutes until he was a vampire.

You hugged Connor close, nuzzling your head into his neck, gently kissing. His body stopped moving… You looked up to him.

“Connor?” You whisper, kissing his lips, not feeling any breath come from them. You pull away and just watch him.

You jump off the bed, running to collect the blood you stored, and when you were back, Connor was laying on the bed, eyes opened and blood-shot.

He looked from your eyes to your hands. “Gimmie” He smiled, and you handed him the blood, he finished it so quickly.

“Connor, are you feeling okay?” You ask, sitting next to him on the bed. He looks at you and smiles; you both lean in kissing each other on the lips.

“Never better” He winks. 


	8. You're A Vampire (Connor) Part Three

“Connor, remember to breath” You remind your boyfriend. “And to blink and to fidget”

“Y/N. I know what I’m doing” He winks, taking your hand in his.

Connor pulls you along with him into the room, where seven other boys were sitting.

James, Brad and Tris from The Vamps, and another band, that they were going on tour with soon; 5 Seconds of Summer.

Connor smiled to the boys and hugged them all, whilst you sat there watching Connor.

Connor had been a vampire for two months now, you had both told everyone you went on a long holiday together.

And now you were back, Connor had fed up on a lot of blood, and you were completely sure he would keep his cool with being around humans. But you were being cautious.

“Hey Y/N!” James smiled to you; you smile at him, and hug the three boys in your boyfriend’s band.

“This is 5sos by the way!” Brad smirks. You walk to the 5sos boys with Connor and shake each other hands.

“Hi, we’re Ashton, Calum, Luke and Michael”

“Hi, I’m Connor, this is Y/N” Connor smiles taking your hand.

“I didn’t realise The Vamps had a female in the band” Michael smirks. “No, Y/N’s not in the band, she is Connor’s girlfriend” Tristan says from behind you.

“So let’s practice some songs!” Connor smiles, going to pick his bass up.

You watched the two bands playing there music. With a huge smile on your face. You watched Connor, mostly though, and you could see the colour of his eyes were becoming darker. Meaning he needed blood soon.

But he could wait for a few hours.

He didn’t need the blood straight away, he had control.

“Y/N, could you please get me a drink?” James asked nicely, you nod, jumping off your chair and skipping out the room.

You got to the vending machine, and pressed for a bottle of water, you paid the money and started walking back to the room.

But then you heard a crash and you sprinted to the room, not caring if someone saw you running impossibly fast.

You opened the door to see James, Tris and Brad pinning Connor to the ground, with his fangs showing. And then Ashton and Calum against the other side of the room, looking scared.

And then Luke with a cut on his arm, and Michael covering it with a plaster.

You sighed, and walked to Connor. “Y/N. Don’t go near him. He has fangs” Brad yelled.

“I know. So do I” You sigh, showing them. You pick Connor up, and slam him against the wall.

“Connor, what happened?” You asked, he hissed at you. “The blood Y/N. I need it”

“No Connor. We don’t bite Luke. Did you bite him?” You asked, now panicking a bit.

Connor shock his head, and you turned to the other boys. “Connor stay”

You walked to Luke, and check his cut. He was fine, he hadn’t been bitten, and he caught his arm on the metal desk in the room.

“Y/N what is going on?” Tris asked, yelling.

“Connor is a vampire. So am I. I changed him a few weeks ago”

They all stared at you. “We wouldn’t have believed you if we hadn’t seen him” Ashton added.

“You were supposed to find out” You mumbled, turning to Connor again…

“We’ll go” Connor muttered. “I’m sorry boys, we won’t come back”

Connor took your hand, and you both ran out the room, before the other boys could grab you.

You and Connor got back to the house. “Were you being serious? About never coming back Con?” You ask. Connor takes out a cup of blood from the fridge and starts drinking it.

Connor nods “I nearly killed Luke. I can’t let that happen again. Especially to my best friends” 


	9. You're A Vampire (Connor) Part Four

“We need to leave” Connor mumbles to you. You curl closer to him in the bed.

“Why? They might be okay with it” You answer, sitting up from the laying position you are in on the bed.

“They are your best friends Connor! They might be okay with it?”

He shakes his head. “They won’t. I bet they hate me now”

You sigh and roll your eyes. “No! They will hate you if you fuck up the band Connor. Now come on. We are going to the band house!” You yell, getting up and throwing clothes on. Connor listened, but only because you were stronger than him and he was a little scared of you.

But even though he thought the band would hate him. He wanted to see his best friends, more than anything.

You and Connor drove to the band house, and knocked on the door. It took a few minutes, but James answered the door. Looking surprised at both of you.

He let you into the house, and you pulled Connor into the living room, where Brad and Tristan were sitting. James joined.

You stood in front of the boys, with Connor next to you.

“Boys, do you hate Connor?” You ask, and the boys look at Connor with shocked faces on.

“We could never hate Connor” Brad answered for them. You turn to Connor and smile. “I told you, you idiot. Now explain to them the whole vampire thing”

Connor nodded turning to the boys, with a small smile on his face.

“Y/N’s a vampire, and I wanted her to change me. So she did, I didn’t think of anyone else whilst doing this. But I thought that you boys would never find out. But now you know. I’m a vampire. And I am sorry about the other day”

Tristan was the first to hug Connor. Smiling like an idiot.

“Con, we love you, you know that” The boys say and have a group hug. James kisses Con’s head and you smile watching them closely.

Connor pulled out from the hug, he was smiling so widely. He looked at you, and frowned slightly.

“I want to go see Luke, tell him I’m sorry. I must of really scared him and his band mates” Connor said low.

Brad wrote down the address of the 5sos boys and you were ready to leave.

You smile and nod, taking Connor’s hand. “Bye boys” You sang and walked out the house with Connor.

You both got into the car, and started driving towards the house Brad gave you the address for.

You parked in front of the house, and got out, Connor was the one to knock on the door, and Calum answered.

“Hello?” He asked, slightly nervous. “We need to talk. Mostly to Luke. I just want to say sorry” Connor explained. Calum nodded and let you both pass into the house.

Michael, Luke and Ashton were all standing in the kitchen. They were surprised, but obviously they would be.

“Right, lads. I need to say sorry about what happened the other day. I really am sorry. But as you’ve probably guessed Y/N and I are vampires but we’re good ones. I promise” Connor stated.

“Why did you try and eat me then?” Luke mumbled. “Because” Connor started “I haven’t been a vampire for a long time, only a few months and the smell of blood still makes me feel a little crazy”

Everyone went quiet for a while.

“It’s okay man” Luke smiles and pulls Connor in for a hug.

“Yay Everything is happy again” You giggle. “Yeah, it is. Thanks for making me come talk to everyone Y/N”

“That’s okay Connor. Anything for you”

Connor giggles and hugs you. “Love you”

“I love you too Connor”

You and Connor walk out the house and jump into the car.

“I’ll love you forever, you know” You beamed at him. Connor smiles, and responds “And I will love you for ever too” 


	10. He's a Vampire (Tristian)

“Come on baby, bite me!” He says, louder than before. “Are you sure Tristan?” You answer. He nods and looks back at you.

“Y/N if you don’t bite me now. I will die, and if what you told me was right. About vampires dying when their mates die. I can’t die. I don’t want you to die!” He yells. You nod.

“Okay, but this is going to hurt so much Tris” You frown, kissing his neck, it driving you crazy. You hadn’t fed in so long. And Tristan’s blood smelt brilliant.

He must of heard you breath his scent in. “My blood smells good, doesn’t it baby, bet it tastes even better”

“Tristan, what if I can’t stop” You whimper.

“Y/N this disease will kill me” Tris whimpers, tears dropping from his eyes. “I know baby. You have two hours. You know I can see this stuff” You answer. You were so thankful that you had a give to be able to seen everyone’s time of death… This was the first time you were actually happy about.

“I will turn you, I just want to make sure you want this, and know the pain you will be in” You answer.

Tristan nods. “Are you scared I won’t love you, because of the pain you’ll put me through?” He asks. You nod.

“Yes, and you’ll leave forever. I have been on this Earth for more than one thousand years. I don’t want you to regret this” You answer.

Tristan takes your hands in his.

“I will always love you. Please baby, I want to spend forever with you” He says, kissing your lips.

You nod, and walked to the back of his again. Not wanting to see his face as you bite him. You move your lips closer to his neck, and he tenses up.

“I need you to relax” You whisper kissing his neck, nipping gently and then sucking, until Tris was breathing deeply and quietly moaning your name.

You smiled, he was relaxed and distracted. He was in so much pain, you could tell, but he was hiding it from you. You slowly kissed his neck once more, and then without another thought, you bit down hard on his neck.

You breathed in through your nose. The thick liquid poured down your throat. God, Tristan tasted better than you thought. He was so good.

You sucked harder, but heard him hiss. You forgot, this wasn’t a victim you were about to kill. This was your Tristan, the one you were saving.

You heard his groans of pain, and you brought one hand to his hand, and he clenched it tightly, whilst the other hand of yours was stroking his face.

You tried so hard, you forced yourself to pull off. Taking a deep breath and then catching Tristan, you carried him to the bed, and laid him on his back.

He was now screaming in pain, but you continued stroking his hair.

“It’ll be over soon baby” You whisper, kissing his forehead. “I love you so much. I’m so proud of you. It’ll be over soon”

“Ahhh!” Tristan screamed, and started trashing about. You laid on him, pinning his arms and legs down. Hot tears were streaming from his eyes.

“Hurts so fucking much!” He yelled. “Oh I know baby” You whisper, kissing his head over and over again… This was going to be a long night…

~#~#~#~

“Tristan. Shh baby” You kept whispering, stroking his sweaty forehead. “The pain will be gone soon”

He had stopped crying, and screaming in, and he had passed out.

It was nearly two days since he had passed out, but you knew he would awake. You were so scared when he would wake up.

He said he would make his mind up, about what he would tell his family, and what would he tell his friends.

Everyone knew he was ill. They all knew he was going to die, and there was no cure. So when they see him alive, people are going to ask questions.

You didn’t want to tell anyone. Maybe just Connor, James and Brad. Because you trusted them with everything. But it was up to him. You would follow him on his choice.

The only thing you regretted was Tris wouldn’t be able to be in the band anymore. You knew that was the only thing that would break his heart.

“Tristan. Wake up baby” You sighed, lying your chest on his. The most annoying thing was, he wouldn’t start breathing to tell you he was okay. Because obviously being a vampire means, no breathing.

“I’m going to go get some blood baby, you’ll need it. So if you can hear me. Stay here!” You growled and tied him up, just in case he woke up and killed someone.

You left the house, rushing out to kill some human and bring the blood back in a huge container you grabbed before leaving.

You sped back to the house and entered the bedroom, Tristan was awake and smirking his arse off.

“What are you smirking at?” You ask. “I didn’t know you were this kinky” He winks and bites his lips, showing his new fangs.

“I tied you up so you wouldn’t kill a human for blood” You smiled, holding up the container. His eyes, changed, they turned black.

“Baby give me the blood” He growled, honestly, it turned you on a little.

You walked over to him, and un-tied him. He soon smirked and pinned you to the bed. “Hmm. I think I like being able to pin you down”

He smiles and kisses you,. “I feel so good Y/N. I feel alive. Thanks to you”

“Tris. You need the blood, now!” You yell, growling at him, and flipping him over. He couldn’t move, you were still the stronger.

You handed him the blood and he gulped it down so quickly.

Once he was finished, he was blood all over his lips, and you just couldn’t help yourself, you pulled him close and slammed your lips against his, licking all the blood off.

You pulled away “What do you want to do?” You ask, he smirks and puts his hands on your thighs.

“No, Tris. I mean about your family and the boys?”

He sighs and looks down.

“I don’t know. I want to tell my family, but I don’t want to watch them grow old and die. I defiantly want to tell Con, James and Brad” He answers.

“I understand. I watched my whole family die. It’s not easy Tris” You say. “Who was your family?” He asks, he had never asked anything like that before.

“I had my mother and father obviously. They had died when I was turned.” I said “What year was you turn?” He asked.

“The year 1014. I had a brother too” You say.

“What was he like?” He asked.

“I don’t really remember, he was a lot older than I was. He died in battle” I answered. “I’m sorry” He mumbled.

“Come on, let’ go tell the boys” You say happily.

Tristan and you walked out the house, and he started walking to the car. You laughed “Baby, you’ve gotta try your strength out”

Tris nodded and you both started running, he held onto your hand tightly. You led him to James’ house; you knew they would be there. You told Tristan to wait outside in the hallway, as you let yourself in.

“James! Brad! Connor!” You yell. The boys all mumbled hellos, as you walk into the living room. They all looked so sad.

“Y/N Tristan?” Connor asked.

“Tristan’s not alive anymore guys, but he wanted what you guys wanted too” You answer, a huge smile growing on each other their faces.

“You turned him!?” They yelled, knowing about you being a vampire. “Yeah, she did” Tristan smirked, walking into the room. The boys quickly ran to him hugging him.

You watched Tristan, seeing his face change, the darkness in his eyes again.

“Boys away!” You yell, and they do as you say. And you pin Tris on the ground.

“Y/N the blood!” He growls. James, Brad and Connor walked to the other end of the room scared.

“Baby, you can’t drink their blood. They are your best friends remember?” You ask, he nods. “Just give me some fucking blood!” He yells.

But then quickly says “Baby, please. I need it, please. I’m sorry I yelled”

You nod, letting him up. “Let’s go hunt then”

“First hunt as a vampire with my vampire girlfriend, let’s go!” And you both run outside the house to find a human.


	11. You're a Vampire (Brad) Part One

You walked through the school halls, alone, and trying to avoid everyone. You honestly hated going to school, your parents still made you go. No matter how much of an urge to kill everyone around you, and drink their blood you had.

That sounded very bad when you think of it that way.

You were a vampire; your arsehole parents had turned you. They weren’t really your parents, they were the ones who stole you from your actual parents, and then changed you into a blood sucking monster. 

You opened your locker, and got your maths book out, ugh, maths first thing on a Monday morning. You slammed your locker shut, and jumped.

There was a boy, leaning against the locker next to yours, smirking at you.

“Hey” He said, with a wink. You would have blushed, if it was possible.

“Who are you?” You ask, you had never seen him here before. “I’m new, thought you could show me around” He smiled.

“I suppose I could” You say, and you both start walking together… You fought the urge to look at this boy. You had no idea who he was, but he was so good looking, and odd, you couldn’t hear his heartbeat. But you were still learning how to use your new ears. So maybe it was just that.

“I’m Brad by the way” He smiles, turning to you, holding a hand out. You take his, flinching slightly. He was cold. As cold are you felt.

“Y/N” You mumble, smiling. “So what class do you have?”

“Maths” He replied, you mentally smile. “Me too, this way” You say, turning to your right down the maths corridor.

You walked into your class room, taking your usual seat, right at the back. Because, face it, it was better there.

Brad followed you, thinking nothing of it, and he sat right next to you.

You were trying to think of something to talk about… But luckily your teacher walked in, and made you feel less like you had to talk about something.

~#~#~#~

“Would you like to get lunch together?” Brad asks, as you both walk out the class room. You nod, and follow where ever he goes.

“I brought my own lunch” He smiles and walks outside the school. You both walk to your normal lunch place, which is at the back of the field, right in front of a huge tree.

Brad and you sit down, and weirdly enough pull out the same ‘soup containers’ from your bags.

You both giggle a little.

“You’re beautiful you know” Brad smirks. “Thanks, so are you!” You say, “I mean, you’re really good looking” You say whilst he laughs.

You both stay quiet, silently drinking from the containers. Funnily enough, you had blood in yours. But Brad didn’t need to know that…

“You know” Brad says, looking right into your eyes. “I do know you’re a vampire” He says, if your heart was still beating it would have stopped.

“What?” You stutter. “Hey, don’t worry, I’m a vampire. That’s how I know… I surprised you didn’t know I was one, or did you?” He asks, you shake your head.

“I’m pretty new to this. How long?” You ask him. “About 60 years now” Brad smiles, drinking from his container… Probably blood.

“I’ve only been a vampire for like two years” You answer. “Awe, a baby vampire” He smirks. You poke your tongue out.

“Your tongue’s all red. I bet I know what you’re drinking then” He smiles, you nod. “You’ve got the same” You answer, he nods “True”

“Are there any more vampires here?” You ask, and he shakes his head. “Nope. Only you. I knew from the moment I walked into the same corridor as you, that you were a vampire” He stops “I am so glad you were as well, because I thought you were so beautiful when I first saw you”

You kind of wished you could feel your face heating it, but instead you smiled extremely widely.

“You are so nice. All the vampires I’ve ever met are horrible” You say, you had only met your ‘parents’ and their friends. They were horrible.

Brad’s face hardens “What vampires have you met? We’re normally very nice”

“The ones who changed me. I live with them” You answer. “Maybe you should run away” Brad chuckles, obviously joking. But you had thought about running away. You needed to run away, they were horrible and abusive. Maybe Brad was your chance to run off, with an amazing boy.

“Maybe I should. I want too” You answer, quietly. He stays quiet.

“Brad, if I did run away, would you help me?” You ask, feeling a little awkward, you had only known this boy, and you were asking him to run away with you.

“Yeah, I would” He breathes. “Why?

“Because Y/N. You’re amazing, and perfect. I know we have only just met. But I think with time, you and I are going to be inseparable.” He smirks, winking at you.

You jump up from where you’re sitting and extend your hand. “Let’s go then”

Brad copies the smirk you have on your face, and takes your hand. “Yes, let’s go. Forever” He whispers. 


	12. You're a Vampire (Brad) Part Two

“I am so glad we did this babe” Brad smirks at you, his hands on the wheel of the car. You were sitting in the passenger seat.

You had both ran away from those horrible people you lived with. And honestly you felt so free and happy. You were with Brad.

Brad had become very special to you. And you could even go the extent of saying you had fallen for the boy.

“Brad where will we go?” You ask, slightly nervous. “Anywhere you want babe!” He answers, grinning. “Maybe we could go to Australia? It’s beautiful there”

“Alright, let’s go to Australia!” You giggle and press the radio on. A band you liked started playing. You smiled to yourself and started singing along, not caring what Brad thought about your voice.

Thought he was giving you odd looks, but smiling at you at the same time. Brad had, just like you had, fallen for you. He thought everything about you now. And he had to keep you safe from the ones you used to live with.

Honestly you had become Brad’s everything. You were an amazing person, well vampire. He loved your beautiful eyes, and your angel-like voice, and he liked hugging you. It was such a simple thing, but he loved it. He just loved everything about you.

And you loved everything about him.

And the perfect thing was, you could spend forever together.

~#~#~#~

Brad held onto your hand tightly as you walked through the airport. You had brought the tickets and were ready to board the plane.

But you had an uneasy feeling; you were looking around the airport, when someone caught your eye, only for a split second. You thought that it was the man you lived with. But when you took a second glance, you saw nothing.

You took a deep breath, leaving it to your nerves. “Come on Y/N” Brad smirked and showed his ticket to the woman, and then you both boarded the plane. Ready to go to Australia.

Brad and you sat next to each other, holding one another’s hands. You smiled contently, lying into Brad’s side comfortably.

“How are you feeling?” Brad asks, placing a small kiss on the top of your head. “I’m free Brad. I am happy. Thank you for this” You answer.

You both sit there on the plane, watching the clouds pass by. But Brad’s stomach growled.

Your head shoots up to him. “Hungry Brad?” You ask, he nods, turning his head to you. You gasp, the colour from his face had drained, and his eyes were much darker than before.

“Fuck” You whisper. “We need to get you blood, did you bring any in your carry-on bag?”

He nods “Only a little. But it should keep me okay for the flight” He whispers, picking his bag up. “I’ll be back in a minute” He says to you, and kisses your cheek.

Brad gets up and leaves for the toilets. You were sitting there in your seat, just looking around; nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Except for you, of course. But no one knew about that…

A woman, who worked on the plane walked over to you, asking how you were, and then she handed you a piece of paper, saying it was from someone else on the plane, in the normal class, you and Brad were on first class.

The woman walked away and you read the paper.

‘Hello Y/N. Did you really think you would be able to slip away that easily? – Ace’

It was from the man who you used to live with… They had found you. You hid the letter from Brad when he came back from his seat, and you acted normally.

You were going to tell him about the letter, but when you were off the plane. Because anyone could be listening here.

“Are you okay Y/N?” Brad asks, “Yeah, I just never liked planes” You answer, half truthfully.

You didn’t like planes, but you were not okay for another reason. And honestly you had no idea how you would even get out of this mess.

These people are some evil vampires, who were not to be messed with, yet you ran away from them, even though they had kidnapped you, and well killed you really. You were basically dead but walking as a vampire.

They would have you and Brad killed, and there was only a small chance you would be able to stop that happening. 


	13. You're a Vampire (James)

James had been so amazing, he was normally amazing. But lately he was being extra nice.

Like taking you to cool amusement parks, letting you go back stage at the vamps concert and taking you to nice places for dinner.

This night, he had taken you to a very expensive, amazing restaurant.

You were dressed in a long red dress and high heels to match, whilst James was in his suit, with a red tie.

You arrived at the restaurant, hand in hand, and were taken to your table. In the corner, mostly away from everyone else seated here.

It was so perfect, you and James were together, and you never really got time alone anymore. It was nice, one of your hands and his were holding each other over the table. Whilst the other hand of yours was to pick at the food you really didn’t want to eat.

You didn’t need to eat food being a vampire and all.

“I’ve missed you” James mumbles, the way he was looking at you made you feel like the only girl in the world.

“I have missed you too” You answer, smiling. James has just gotten off tour, and you hadn’t gone with him to this one. Which had proved to be a mistake.

“Babe, there is a reason I brought you here tonight” James spoke. You smile and nod to him, letting him carry on.

“Well, we’ve been together for nearly 10 years now. And I know I am ready, but…”He stops.

“Yes James?” You gulped.

“Y/N, I want children” He responded.

You froze. He wanted children. You can’t have children, you are a vampire. Basically the dead, but walking.

“Say something” James stammered.

“I can’t have children James” You whispered, looking up to his eyes, which were now so sad.

“What?” He stuttered. “James I can’t have children. I am so sorry” You muttered, you did want children but it was impossible. You would have to tell him about being a vampire. You felt so bad that you hadn’t even told him that yet.

“Why can’t you have them love?” He begged for you to tell him. “James, I need to tell you something. I really should have told you earlier…” You stopped to take a deep breath. Which you didn’t really need to do, but you had picked it up as a habit.

“I’m a vampire James” 


	14. You Have A Child From A Previous Relationship. (Brad)

You pull Brad closer to you by his collar, his lips against yours, and your bodies rubbing against one another.

Brad smirks against your lips, moving his hands away from your hips and up against your sides, pulling your shirt along with them. You grind your hips into his, earning a soft groan from his lips.

He moved away to pulled your shirt completely off, and whilst he did that, you started unbuttoning his shirt.

You both had your shirts off now, and were struggling to stay on the living room couch. His lips attached to yours again, roughly kissing you.

Neither of you heard the door close, you were completely un-aware of another person being in the house. You gently dragged your hands down Brad’s stomach to the top of his waist band.

“What the hell is this?”

“Brad jumps off you, and you jump up too, grabbing your shirt to cover up.

“Well?” Your 18 year old son sneers at Brad.

“Hey Caleb, this is Brad. Remember I told you about him being my boyfriend” You say, as pulling your shirt over your head.

“Yeah, I remember. Doesn’t mean I’m happy about him having his hands over you” Caleb growls.

“I know baby. But Brad and I are going out. I’m sure you and your girlfriend do the same”

“Sorry mum. But seriously. Bed room next time, and a little bit of warning!” He yells walking into the kitchen, Brad and you follow.

“I didn’t think you’d be home. I thought you were staying over Ryan’s house tonight. How about I make you dinner?” You ask. He nods.

“Nah, Ryan blew me off for his girlfriend” Caleb sighs. “Want dinner?” You ask again. He shakes his head. “No, I am going to go see Ruby” Caleb says talking about his girlfriend. “Bye mum” He says, kissing your head.

He then turns to Brad. “Don’t let me catch you touching my mother like that again! I’m not saying you can’t, because you two are going out and all. But not when I am around! And hurt her, and I will break you bit from bit!” Caleb sneers “But nice meeting you!” Caleb grins and hugs Brad before leaving the house.

“I’m sorry Brad” You smiled a little.

“I knew you had an 18 year old son, I did not expect him to be that scary” Brad laughed. “Yeah, he is only protecting his mum” You smile before pushing your body on his.

“Maybe we should carry on… But in the bed room this time”


	15. You Have A Child From A Previous Relationship. (Connor)

“Daddy!” Your daughter yells to your boyfriend. She continues to run into the studio where Connor and THE Vamps were practicing.

“Hey there little lady” Connor smiles and picks her up, placing her on his lap.

“Melody! What did I tell you about running off” You say and you walk into the room.

“I’m sorry mummy. I just wanted to see daddy” She mumbles, Connor wasn’t really her dad, but the 4 year old knew no different. Connor had been there since day one. Not her actual father. Connor.

“And you wanted to see your uncles” James smiled at her; Melody quickly jumped off Connor and ran to the other three boys. They all hugged her.

“Yeah, cause you da best uncles!” She giggled, and ran back to you.

“So little lady why are you and your mummy here?” Connor asks, picking Melody up again. “Because I wanted to see you” She giggles and kisses Connor’s cheek.

“Con, I actually need to talk to you” You say, he nods, and put’s Melody in Brad’s arms. “Back in a minute boys”

Connor and you walked out the room; you were fumbling with your fingers, scratching your nails against your knuckles.

“Whoa, stop it” Connor says, taking both your hands.

“Connor, I’m pregnant” You say suddenly. He just looks at you, and a smile grows to his face.

“That’s wonderful!” He smiled, and finally you smile. “Yes it is”

He hugs you and kisses you deeply, before running back into the room.

“Guess what Melody!” He yells picking her up. “What daddy?”

“Mummy is going to have a baby” He smiles. Her whole face drops. “What’s wrong baby girl?” You ask.

“You don’t want me anymore?”

“Sweetie, we’ll always want you. Why’d you think we wouldn’t?” Connor asks.

“Because if there is a baby. I won’t be needed anymore, right?”

“No silly. You’ll always been needed. I need my Melody. Don’t you ever think that. Okay sweetie. Plus we need someone to be the best big sister ever!” You smile, and she starts to giggle.

“I’ll be the best mummy, I promise daddy!”


	16. You Have A Child From A Previous Relationship. (Tristan)

You had gone out, and Tristan was left at the house you shared. You had a call from your sibling, saying they needed help with something.

So you left and Tristan stayed home. Only because he really didn’t want to do anything on his day off and you understood that. But also you thought it’d be best that he stayed home, so when your teenage daughter came home, there was someone other than your teenage son home.

Tristan liked your children, the twins; Jane and Timothy were great kids, well not really kids, they were 18 now.

They weren’t Tristan’s children, and he felt like he was intruding on their lives. Well mostly Jane’s. Tim had no problem with Tristan, considering Tris had taught him to play drums at the age of 15.

Tim was sitting in front of the living room TV, playing some game Tris had brought for him, whilst Jane was out. She had told her mother she was out with her boyfriend. But told Tris and Tim she was with friends.

“This game is amazing! Thanks Tris!” Tim smiled to him, “That’s okay mate”

They were both surprised by the slam of the front door. Tris turned around to see Jane, and only to hear a soft sobbing.

“Jane, come here!” Tim instantly said. “No, go away!” She yelled to him. Tim frowned, and looked to Tris.

“Maybe she’ll talk to you?” He suggested. “I don’t know man, I mean Jane, does she even like me?” Tris asks, frowning.

“She does like you. We both consider you a better father than our actual dad. Please Tris, she won’t talk to me. Plus I want to call her best friend, see if this is her horrible boyfriend’s doing” Tim smiled, grabbing his phone.

Tristan sighed and got out of the chair. He quickly sprinted to Jane’s bedroom, he knocked on the door.

“Go away Tim!” She yelled from inside “its Tristan. Can I come in please?” He asks, he hears noise from inside, and then the door opens. Jane is standing there, her eyes red and puffy, and she was sniffing.

“What’s wrong sweetie?” Tristan asks, feeling a little awkward. Jane shuffles closer, obviously wanting a hug.

Tristan opens his arms, and lets the teenager bury herself in his chest.

“He cheated on me” She whimpered. Tristan sighed, and kissed the top of her head.

“Jane, boys are dicks”

This made her chuckle a little.

“I know”

Tris carried on hugging her, whilst she cried in his arms.

“Now wanna tell me what else happened?” He asked. “He said, he started cheated because he wanted sex and I didn’t want that”

“Good girl” Tris whispers “Why? If I had done that, I would still be with him”

Tris moves away from Jane, and looks her right in the eyes.

“Don’t ever say that, okay? You didn’t want too, and you said no. I am proud of you because of that. Okay sweetie?” He says sternly. Jane nods and whips her tears.

“Thank you Tristan, you didn’t have to comfort me” 

“Of course I did. I don’t know how you feel about it. But I love you mum, right?” He asks and Jane nods. “And because I love her, and I consider her my family. You and Tim are my family too. And I love you both. Yes, neither of you are my children, but I love you both like you are. So yes I do have to comfort you” He smiles.

Jane nods and hugs Tristan again. “I think you’re amazing Tris. You are so much nicer to me than my actual dad was” She says, making Tris smile even more.

“It’s nice to hear that. Now how about we make pizza and watch your brother yell at a screen?” He asks, laughing. Jane nods and they both run downstairs, to join Tim in acting like an idiot with his controller.

Soon both Tim and Jane had gone to bed. Jane to actually sleep and Tim to play more games most likely.

You had come home late, but Tristan waited up for you. And left dinner for you. You thanked him, and climbed into bed with him.

“Did you have fun today?” You ask “Jane says you were being a brilliant dad”

“She called me dad?” Tris asks, shocked.

You nodded

“Her boyfriend broke up with her. I gave her some advice about all that” Tris smiles proudly. “Okay love expert”

“Sh you. Night, I love you Y/N”

“Yeah, I love you too” You giggle, curling into Tristan’s warm body to finally sleep. 


	17. You Have Mutant Powers (Tristan)

“I can’t believe you broke your arm!” You laugh as Tristan cradles his arm on the couch. His arm was plastered in a bright red cast.

He pouted at you. “It hurts”

You frown, you could easily help him. Without a blink of an eye and his arm would be better. But, was it worth telling him about your mutant power? Yes, of course it was. He was Tristan.

You loved him, and he would find out somehow. Might as well be now.

“How am I going to drum on tour baby?” He frowned, looking at his arm. You moved closer to him.

“Want me to fix it Trisy?” You ask smirking, at the name. “Y/N. I’m really not in the mood tonight” He answered, laying his head on yours.

“Tris, that’s not what I meant. Just give me your arm”

He pulled it to his chest. “Why? What are you going to do?”

“Tris, you have to trust me on this. I can heal it completely. Okay?” You said, he nodded, handing you his arm. You smiled, but you still were confused. Why didn’t he question it more?

You moved both your hands over his arm and thought about the bone healing completely. Until you heard Tris gasp.

“How did you do that?” He asks, loudly.

You take the cast off easily. He expected his arm, poking and pulling around.

He moved away from you.

“How the fuck did you do that?” He asked, looking scared and confused. You sighed and looked at your hands.

“I’m a mutant” You say quietly. “Like the ones they have been taking about on the telly?” he asks, moving closer, you nod.

“I am a good mutant though. Seriously. I would never hurt you” You say. “Could you even hurt me? I mean, you just healed me. Does that mean, you can only heal people?” He asks.

You looked at him with a playful smirk. “No, I can break people too”


	18. You Have Mutant Powers (Brad)

**Brad: (Undersea adaptation)** :

You could never been around water and humans at the same time. Never. Ever.

But this was the first time you decided to go into the water around humans. There wasn’t really any danger.

Brad had invited you around The Vamps house, for a swim with the other three boys. You said no at first, but then Brad said, he wouldn’t force you into the water. But he would find it cool if you could show the boys you amazing mutant power.

Brad loved it, and made sure you knew it all the time.

You walked into the garden only in a red with white poker dot bikini. And a towel. The boys greeted you with smiles and a kiss from Brad.

You laid the towel on the chair, but didn’t get the chance to lay down.

“Y/N, baby please? I wanna see!” Brad asks, you knew what he wanted. “What is he on about?2 James asks.

Brad pouts cutely at you. You nod.

Brad excitedly turns to the other three. “Y/N’s a mutant guys!”

Connor, James and Tris turn to you. “That’s cool, what can you do?”

Brad smirks and walks to you, picking you up. “No! Brad!” You squeal in his arms, and then he throws you in the water.

It feels good, you can feel your body changing to its adaption. Gills grew on the sides of your neck, letting you breath and your feet and hands began to become webbed, making it easier to swim, your skin changed completely, into a light blue and green colour, giving you camouflage., and lastly, your eyes turned into their full black colour, letting you see completely underwater.

Your head burst up from the water, and you looked at the boys. Brad smiled and jumped into the water with you, pulling you closer.

Connor walked towards the edge of the pool, and you swam to him. “This is so cool” He whispers.

James and Tris walk over next, jumping into the pool, having a look at you. Making you feel a little insecure.

But you push it away, smirking, and going under water. Swimming al around them, in a shark like way of swimming. “Y/N quit it” Brad giggled trying to keep up with your swimming.

“So whatcha think?” Brad asks the boys. “You’re going out with a fish mate” Tris laughs, but he is joking.

“But she is so beautiful. I love her” Brad smiles, swimming over to you again.

He doesn’t let you leave the water for ages; he just loves it, watching you swim around, so gracefully. He just can’t get enough of it.


	19. You Have Mutant Powers (James)

**James: (Talking to Ghosts)** :

James kissed you more forcefully on the lips, causing you to let out a soft groan.

“James, stop we’re got to go soon” You say, sitting up, and jumping back a bit. There was another one.

Standing in James’ room. The ghost was standing there, looking around. The ghost was a male, and he looked teenage years, or maybe early 20’s. He was dressed, in clothes that someone would wear from the 60’s era.

You wanted to talk to him. Ask him what’s wrong, and why he was in you boyfriend’s bed room. But James was here.

“Baby, what are you looking at?” James asks, kissing you cheek. The ghosts looks up, and rushes close to you.

“You can see me?” He asks, in a deep, soft voice. You barely nod.

“You can! You can help me” The ghost jumps happily.

“Y/N!” James calls again. “What’s wrong?”

“James. I’m sorry, but I can’t keep it anymore. I’m a mutant, I can see ghost okay” You blurt out. “Oh god. Please don’t tell me there is a ghost in my room” James whimpers.

“Yeah baby, but it’s okay. Just let me talk to him” You say, kissing James’ forehead. You stand up, even though James has a grip on your hand, trying to pull you away.

“Hello” You say to the ghost.

“Hello. Can you tell me where I am?” He asks, you frown. You hated being able to see and talk to ghosts. They were always so lost and alone.

“You’re in 2014; this is my boyfriend James’ room. He can’t see you” You answer.

“A long time from my death” He says. “My mother would be gone by now” He adds, making your heart clench. You hold on even tighter on to James hand.

“I’m sorry” You whisper. “Do you need help?”

The ghost shakes his head. “If my mother is gone, I need to go too. You haven’t seen an elderly woman around have you?” He asks, you shake his head.

“No, sorry I haven’t.” You frown and the ghost disappears. A small tear flows from your eyes as you sit back on the bed.

“What did it say?” James asks, worried. “He was looking for his mother” You answer. “Oh, are you okay?” He asks.

You nod. “I’ve had worse ghosts… Now come on you, I need to go home” You smile, kissing his lips.


	20. You Have Mutant Powers (Connor)

**Connor: (Mind Reading):**

You lied next to Connor as he slept, his chest rapidly going up and down, over and over again. His lips were slightly parted as he breathed quickly and deeply.

You didn’t panic. Connor had been having nightmares for a few weeks now, but he could never remember them. So he asked you to stay up, one night to watch over his thoughts whilst he slept. So far it had been nice.

He was thinking about having a family with you. Which surprised you a little. You have no idea he wanted a family.

It was honestly the perfect dream; you both were in the house you owned now. But there were three extras living with you.

Three children. You couldn’t pin point their ages, but they were all under the age of 10.

But then suddenly, those children were gone, and you were gone from the dream. And it was left with Connor, crying on the floor in his dream.

You shock him awake. His eyes shot open and he looked at you.

“Y/N?” He says in a sleepy voice. “Baby, I will always be here” You whisper kissing his cheek.

“You saw it then?” He asks, you nod. “Do you want children then?” You ask, and he nods.

“Okay Connor. But please know, I will never leave you. Ever”

“I know. I love you”

“I love you too Connor. Now let’s sleep”

“I thought we were baby practicing” He smirked.

“Tomorrow Connor”


	21. You Like A Boy In Your Brother’s Band. (Brad)

You were so excited, your brother James was coming home from tour! You had been so alone in the house you shared with him, and his band members, but now they were coming home.

You had tidied the whole house, and cooked pizza and brought a lot of sweets and chocolate, and a few bottles of alcohol. Just for a little celebration party when they got home.

You were sat on your laptop, scrolling through photos, when a photo of The Vamps came up, you smiled at James, you were so proud of him. You really liked his band members too! Connor and Tristan had become two more brothers. Tristan acted like another older brother, but Connor was younger than you, and you both always joked about and played around.

Brad on the other hand, you couldn’t think of like another brother. Honestly, you quite liked the curly haired boy.

He was cute, kind, lovely, adorable, hot… Yes hot and cute at the same time. And honestly he had caught hold of your heart.

There was a knock on the door, which caught you off your thoughts. You jumped up excitedly, and ran to the front door, and answered it. James was the first to pull you into his arms.

“Hey! I’ve missed you” He mumbles, picking you up, into the hug and carrying you into the living room. “I’ve missed you too Jamesy”

“What about us?” You heard Tristan joke from behind James. You are quick to hug both Tristan and Connor. And then Brad stands there, smirking at you.

“You alright cutie?” He asks, using the name he always calls you. You nod and hug him tightly.

“I’ve missed you all so much” You mutter into Brad’s chest.

“Look boys! We’ve got a right party waiting for us!” Connor cheers.

You all sit on the couch, and put a movie into the tv. And then the food and drinks start to disappear.

~#~#~#~

Hours later, James and Tristan are completely drunk. Whilst the three youngest; Brad, Con and you are only tipsy.

“I’m going to get a glass of water” You say, getting up from your seat.

James then laughed “Water” He mumbles, causing Tris to laugh too. “Why is water funny?” You ask. They don’t answer, but continue to laugh like idiots.

You walk into the kitchen, and pour out a class of water. You lean against the side, and drink. When Brad walks in, leaning against the door frame, smirking at you.

“Hey beautiful”

You blush and put the glass down. Brad is still smirking when he walks over you, pinning you against the side.

“Can I kiss you babe?” He asks, you say nothing but nod a yes. Brad smiles and his eyes flick down to your lips.

Slowly he moves closer, his lips gently brushing against yours. You couldn’t wait anymore, so you pushed your lips together.

Brad’s lips moving against yours. Brad moves his hands to your sides, gently pulling you close to his body, whilst you snake your arms around his neck, and smile into the kiss.

Brad pulls away “I really like you” He admits. You smile “Good, I like you too”

He laughs breath fully, and goes to kiss you against, but something stops him. Brad it ripped away from your body by James.

“Why are you touching my sister?” James asks, he sounds angry. You were not really used to James angry.

“I’m sorry mate. But I just really like her” Brad marvelled. James smiled at you. “Okay, mate. I’m gonna go back in the living room” James giggles.

Brad turns to you. “He is a nutter”

“Yeah. He won’t be as happy when he is sober” You admit. Brad nods. “Let’s enjoy this now then?”

You nod and pull your body close to him again, your lips connecting.

~#~#~#~

You yawn as you walk down the stairs the next morning. You were dressed in your bra and shorts. Not really caring that the boys would see you like this, they had before…

Your head ached slightly; the boys were all sitting in the kitchen. Brad beamed when he saw you and pulled your body onto his lap. Causing James to look at you both.

You smile to James and turn to Brad. “Morning”

“Morning beautiful” Brad smiles and kisses your lips gently. “Whoa! What is going on?” James yelled, causing Tris to groan.

“Brad and I are going out Jamesy” You smile innocently. “No” James says sternly. “Why?” You ask, pouting, hugging closer into Brad.

“Because, he is my band member Y/N” James answers. “James, mate, I really like your sister. I know you’re worried that I might hurt her. But you know me well enough to know, I won’t hurt her, will I?” Brad jumps in.

James nods. “Okay, you can go out, but I will have a close eye on you both”

You squeal in delight, causing Tris and James to both groan, and you kiss Brad gently on the lips.

“Please don’t kiss in front of me!” James groans. Brad smirks and says “Fine, actually I think I might take Y/N out for breakfast. Get ready Y/N. Laters lads” 


	22. Hogwarts ( Tristan) Part One

**Sorting:** The stool was scary. You sat in front of the whole school, each of the house members staring at you, seconds away from finding out if you were going to join them or not.

You breathed in deeply, as the sorting hat was placed on your head. You were confidant you were going to be placed in Slytherin… Your whole family had been in Slytherin, why wouldn’t you?

And seconds after the gross, old hat was placed on your head it yelled; Slytherin. Your face lit up and you jumped off the stool gleefully, and skipped over the green table. Where many other Slytherin’s greeted you, by patting your back, or head.

You sat down next to others who had been sorted into Slytherin. You felt a little awkward, you know no one…

Soon the sorting was over, and the food magically appeared in front of you all. Your plate was completely full. You didn’t care that it didn’t look lady-like to have this much food. You were so hungry!

Your parents never let you eat this much! You happily shovelled the food down your throat. There was one boy, who was in front of you, looking at you, with an amused look on his face.

You glared at him “What do you want blondie?”

“Nothing” He smirked, looking back to his own food… You rolled your eyes, taking another piece of chicken on the plate…

“You’re still hungry?” The boy asked, obviously noting how much you had eaten already. You nodded “Yeah, you got a problem with that?”

He shook his head. “No, it’s actually impressive. I’ve never met a girl who would eat more than a few bites.” He stops to take a bite of food, but carries on “I mean the only girls I’ve ever met are the adult ones at my mother’s party things”

“Okay, well I’m obviously not them… Can I carry on eating?” You asked, slightly annoyed. “Mmm, if you want. I’m Tristan by the way” He smiles, holding his hand over the table. You weakly shake it. 

“This is where you say your name” He smiles at you. “Oh, right! I’m Y/N” You answer, with a nervous chuckle. You were not very good at this talking to people thing…

Thinking about it actually, you had never met anyone in your age group. That was another thing your parents didn’t let you do… You lived in a rich place, where the only wizards and witches were you and your family.

And your parents wouldn’t dare let you play with the muggle children.

Dinner was soon over, and the first years amongst yourself, were taken to your new quarters. 


	23. Hogwarts ( Tristan) Part Two

** First Year: **

You sat at the Slytherin Table, reading through your study books, Tristan was next to you, along with others you had met, you had made your own group; Tom, Calum, Louis, Niall, Juliet, Tegan, and Rosie.

You were all sitting quietly, reading and writing. Until the hoots began. You all looked up to see a bunch of owls, carrying letters and all sorts of gifts.

A letter landed in front of you, you frowned picking it up. It was a single parchment, in your parent’s handwriting. 

“Are you not going to open it?” Tristan asks. You nod you head, opening the letter. The letter was not a form of love, from your parents, the letter was basically telling you, that your parents had seen your grades so far, and they were not impressed. Which of course annoyed you, the year was only half done, and you had gotten a few A’s but mostly B’s. You sigh; screwing up the paper and making it disappear with your wand.

“What was that about?” Tegan asks, you shake your head. “I’m going to go to the dorms” You answer, picking your books up and leaving the table.

You walked through the Hogwarts halls. You really did love it here, it was so much better than home. At home, they were just never happy with you.

“Hey Y/N?”

You turned around to see Tristan, you sighed. “Yes Tristan?” You ask.

“You looked upset; I didn’t want to leave you alone” He answers.

“Whatever Tris” You say, smiling slightly. He grins and walks beside you.

“You know, you can talk to me” He smiles to you.

“The letter was about my parents, they hate me. They told me they are disappointed with my grades so far” You frown.

Tristan frowns too. “But you’re like top of the class!”

“I know, but they want perfection, and I don’t have that” You answer, walking towards the Slytherin common room.

“I think you’re perfect” Tristan blushes. “Thank you” You whisper in disbelief.

Someone thought you were perfect… You honestly couldn’t stop smiling for days. 


	24. Coma (Brad)

You paced through the classroom you taught in. The teenagers in front of you, smiling at you, as you taught them the newest thing in the book; History.

A dull subject to most, but not to you. You loved it, and so did your students.

“Okay, guys, can you write me an essay about the Tudors? Finish within the hour please” You grin, without argument the students grabbed their books and started writing.

You walked back to your desk and took a sip from your water bottle. You picked your phone up, checking to see if your boyfriend; Brad had messaged you. No new messages.

You frowned and sighed at your phone.

You looked over the class to see Luke had his hand up. “Yes?” You smiled sweetly.

“Can we listen to music please Ms?” He asks nicely. You smile and nod. Watching them all pull out their headphones quicker than anything.

You sighed and sat on your desk chair.

“You alright Ms?” Lucy asked. You nod. “Yes, I’m fine love”

“Do you miss your boyfriend?” She asks, grinning. Knowing Lucy was a massive fan of the Vamps. It made you smile.

“Yeah, I miss him” You answer, and she goes back to her work.

There is a knock on the door, and you go to answer it. Seeing James?

You let him into the class room, Lucy obviously excitedly smiling at him.

But James looked worried.

“Yes James?” You smiled to your boyfriend’s band mate. “Brad’s in the hospital. He fell off the stage” He said.

“What?” You croaked. James nodded and grabbed your hand. “Class I’m going. I will tell someone to come and take over. Be good please” You pleaded, grabbing your bag and phone and rushed out of the classroom with James. You told the head teacher you needed to go, and he let you.

And then James drove you to the hospital where Brad was at, luckily it wasn’t far away. “He fell off stage?” You repeated. James nodded and pulled into a parking place, you rushed into the hospital and soon stood outside Brad’s door.

Connor and Tristan greeted you with a hug, and you entered the room.

Brad looked normal. He looked like he could have been sleeping. But instead he wouldn’t wake up when you placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Brad you idiot” You whisper, stroking his short brown hair.

“That’s not very nice” Brad’s voice cracked. You looked at him oddly. “Brad I’ll be right back” You whisper, kissing his forehead, but before you could leave he grabs your hand. Holding you close.

“Don’t leave me”

“Okay” You whisper. You call for a doctor, and within 5 minutes one comes in and looks as surprised as you felt.

“I was told he was in a coma” You said sternly. “Well yes” The doctor started “He fell off a stage and hit his head. He officially went into a coma. But doctors get things wrong, I’m sorry”

I nodded. “Will he be able to leave?”

“Maybe. I will go get some more tests” The doctor said and then left. I turned back to Brad and smiled.

“You feeling okay love?” I ask. He nods and hisses at the pain. “I’ll feel better after I get a kiss” Brad smirks.

“Well now I know you’re feeling better” I grin, leaning down to kiss his lips. 


End file.
